Rio 5: Guardians
by Jeff117
Summary: (Based on Halo 5: Guardians) Peace is shattered when colony worlds are unexpectedly attacked. And when humanity's greatest hero goes missing, Spartan Roberto is tasked with hunting the Master Blu and solving a mystery that threatens the entire galaxy.(With Rio characters, but human version)


**Hey guys, man I haven't been on this site for awhile, I was busy at school, but now it is thanks giving break, and I am going to start working on story's now.**

 **So this is a new story, based on the game,but with Rio characters. This is something different, I will make more of this if you guys want.**

 **So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

Fade in to an ONI facility. Dr. Linda Halsey walks down a walkway in the middle of a dark circular room, lined by tall black monoliths. Reaching its end, Linda places her left hand on a scanning panel and the door opens to let her into her lab. Inside, Debussy's Prelude No.4 is softly playing.

As she passes her desk, Linda sets her journal on it. The desk is adorned with books, ONI paper files, an active holoscreen, and a framed photo of Tiny Keyes. Nearby is a hologram of a human brain.

Linda reaches into the wall and pulls out an armored matrix. She then heads to the far end at the lab, where there is a glowing blue holotank.

Linda: ( _voiceover_ ) "Spartan Roberto."

Linda plugs the armored matrix into the holotank. Standing on it is a projection of a blue woman, Jewel.

Linda: ( _voiceover_ ) "I have spent enough years with ONI to know the truth."

She smiles at her AI and Jewel smiles back.

Linda: ( _voiceover_ ) "Once this is over, after all I have done..."

Linda turns the handle of the matrix in the tank. Jewel's hologram vanishes as she's transferred to its chip.

Linda: ( _voiceover_ ) "They'll order you..."

The room darkens and her smile fades.

Linda: ( _voiceover_ ) "...to kill us both."

Cut to black

* * *

Fade in to Roberto's helmet, lying on a seat inside a Pelican's troop bay.

A rotating cylindrical holotank lowers from the ceiling. It activates, displaying several holographic photos of destruction on several human colonies.

Members of Fireteam Osiris are looking at the holotank. An additional screen appears on it as Tulio Lasky begins his transmission.

Tulio Lasky (Video COM): "Fireteam Osiris. Over the last 72 hours, five colonies have experienced identical events. Massive destruction, Forerunner in origin."

Mimi Vale stands up. A 3D portrait of Linda Halsey appears on the holotank.

Tulio (Video COM): "Dr. Linda Elizabeth Halsey has managed to contact us."

Rafael Buck scratches his chin.

Tulio (Video COM): "She claims to have information on these attacks."

Eva Tanaka passes an M6H magnum to Mimi as they look at the holotank. Another screen appears on it as Tiny Palmer joins in.

Tiny Palmer (Video COM): "Linda is currently in Covenant custody on the surface of Kamchatka."

Roberto stands up as the holotank shows battle plans for Kamchatka.

Tiny (Video COM): "Your mission is to insert behind enemy lines, retrieve Linda and bring her back to Infinity."

The hologram of the Kamchatkan mountain ranges disappears, and a Sangheili hologram replaces it.

Tiny (Video COM): "Be advised. Dr. Linda is accompanied by Covenant supreme leader Jul 'Mdama. If you have the opportunity…"

Roberto: "Understood, Commander."

Tulio (Video COM): "Good luck, Spartan Roberto. _Infinity_ out."

 _The holotank shuts down._

Roberto: "Tracking gear online?"

Mimi activates her Artemis Tracking System.

Mimi Vale: "Affirmative."

Eva grabs her helmet from the overhead compartment and approaches the center of the Pelican.

Eva Tanaka: "Say, before we make this jump, anybody want to say a few words?"

Rafael stands and picks up his M45 shotgun, cocking it and holstering it on his back.

Rafael Buck: "I figure if God can hear how scared I am, so can everyone else. Locke, you buying the first drink when we're done?"

Roberto: "You ask, you buy."

Rafael chuckles. Locke turns to the others.

Roberto: "Fireteam Osiris, the light is green."

Roberto turns around and opens the troop bay door. Eva and Mimi put on their helmets and jump. Rafael smiles and passes Roberto his helmet before putting on his own helmet and jumping off the Pelican. Roberto puts on his helmet, turns around, and jumps. He joins the others in the sky. Cut to black.

* * *

Open to the four Spartans in free fall. Covenant starships are massed beneath, engaged in battle. The Spartans zoom through the fleet, passing enormous corvettes and cruisers, aiming for the mountain range below.

RobertoCOM: "Comms check."

Eva crashes into a Banshee, which explodes near Rafael. He narrowly dodges the explosion while Eva energy shields flicker and recharge.

EvaCOM: "Comms working fine, Locke."

RobertoCOM: "Copy that, Eva."

A Forerunner mountain platform is shot down and shatters.

RafaelCOM: "Spartan Rafael online and ready."

MimiCOM: "Spartan Mimi online!"

The Spartans pass the crashed ship, "flying" close along the mountain slope. Thrusters on their suits control their fall.

RobertoCOM: "Weapons free!"

The Spartans orient themselves feet first to land.

RafaelCOM: "Contact!"

The Spartans tuck and roll upon hitting the ground, propelling their freefall momentum forward. They rush down a mountain slope into a snowy valley filled with Covenant infantry and vehicles.

Rafael and Mimi fire into a Sangheili Zealot and Unggoy Storm with their shotgun and assault rifle, while Roberto leaps ahead and ground pounds a Wraith and two more Zealots, overturning it and stunning the Elites. Rafael and Mimi finish them off while Roberto lands and takes out a Grunt with a Needler.

Rafael and Eva leap into the air and perform two ground pounds, blasting away more Covenant. Eva shoulder-bashes an Elite and Jackal, smashing them both through a boulder which shatters on impact.

Roberto shoots away a Jackal while Eva fires her SMG, jumping onto and over a Wraith. Her teammates join her in picking off Covenant, some chasing them in floating vehicles. A Phantom floats ahead of them and fires at the Spartans with its chin mounted turret. Flying low to the ground, it scrapes a hill, and Mimi uses its momentary confusion to leap onto its open bay doors and rush inside.

Mimi knocks two Jackals aside and charges at a Zealot and a Warrior. Both swing their energy swords at her, but she jumps onto the Zealot's arm and forces its blow into the Warrior, damaging its shields and briefly stunning it. The Zealot is then pushed into the Warrior as Vale turns to face the Jackals. Mimi punches one Jackal in the face and shoots another with her pistol. She kneels to make the charging Zealot trip over her, then stands up to fire her pistol repeatedly into the Warrior's chest and head. She then kicks it and a Jackal out the Phantom, the latter screaming as it falls.

The two hit the ground, Rafael running over them as he takes out a Grunt and a Sangheili with two shotguns blasts. Roberto keeps pace to his right, and they leap off a cliff into the Covenant below. Rafael ground pounds a lance of infantry, and Eva grabs a Grunt by the face while firing her assault rifle at a Jackal. A Grunt with a needler lunges at her, but Eva catches it, throws it behind her, and shoots it away.

Promethean constructs can be seen fighting the Covenant now. Ghosts rush past firing at Soldiers and Knights, while Phaetons battle the Phantoms overhead. Roberto leaps over a pair of Ghosts and pulls the driver out of one of them.

A Phantom, the one carrying Mimi, flies low and crashes into a Phaeton, wrecking both vehicles and killing the remaining Zealot onboard. Mimi jumps out and uses her SMG to finish off a Soldier. It disintegrates into orange and grey ash.

MimiCOM: "Heads up!"

The four turn to face behind them, seeing one of the Covenant corvettes crashing at the peak of the valley they're in. It hits the ground and begins sliding toward them, bringing an avalanche with it.

The Spartans turn and run from the incoming starship, Mimi picking off a Jackal and Buck finishing off a Soldier and Zealot. They run down the increasingly steep slope as fast as they can, but the crashing ship is coming closer.

As they approach a sheer cliff, Roberto lands and rejoins them. Fireteam Osiris assembles and leaps off the cliff with the burning wreck behind them.

* * *

As Roberto and Osiris slide down the cliff, which leads to a small canyon with Covenant below. Rafael lunges at a Sangheili Storm, knocking it over and flinging its energy sword to Roberto hand. Another Storm roars and attacks Locke, but the Spartans stabs the sword in its throat. Mimi kills a third Elite to his left, but there are still plenty of Covenant ahead of them.

EvaCOM: "Incoming!"

Robertolooks up to see a fragment of the blockade runner falling and crashing into the ground, its impact killing almost all the Covenant there. Only a weakened Commander, Sangheili Storm, and Unggoy Imperial are left, who die shortly thereafter.

RafaelCOM: "We could've taken 'em."

Roberto: "Let's move. Mimi, keep an ear on comms."

MimiCOM: "Affirmative."

Roberto: "Rafael, Eva, pull security."

EvaCOM: "On it."

RafaelCOM: "Aye."

RafaelCOM: "Halsey and Jul aren't just going to wait around for us. Maybe we should get a move on.

The team leaves the crashsite and travel along an icy path. It overlooks a valley where Phantoms and Covenant ships fight Promethean forces.

Roberto: "Linda and 'Mdama are holed up inside a Forerunner structure ahead. That's our target."

MimiCOM: "So Halsey called us."

Roberto: "She said there was something big out there, and gave Captain Tulio coordinates to find her."

MimiCOM: "There must be something big."

RafaelCOM: "Or one hell of a trap."

The Spartans come to a site where Covenant infantry try to hold off attacking Promethean Crawlers. A Crawler lunges at a Jackal, who knocks it aside with its shield.

Sangheili: "They must not break through the line to 'Mdama! 'Mdama's work must continue or Sanghelios is lost to us!"

Minutes later, The Spartans kill all the Covenant and Prometheans.

MimiCOM: "All clear."

Roberto: "Move on toward Linda's position."

EvaCOM: "Gotta respect the Forerunner Builders. They made things to last."

RafaelCOM: "And shoved it in every corner of everything. Can't land on a planet without tripping over something they left behind."

EvaCOM: "The rate of discoveries has been stepping up lately. Have you noticed that? Ever since Requiem."

Team moves further.

Roberto: "Nothing else to do here. We need to move on before Linda does."

Roberto approaches a hill, where Promethean Soldiers appear then vanish away.

Roberto: "Forerunner Soldiers! Up the cliffs! Get out!"

He chases the Soldiers, but they phase through a wall of icicles and ice stalagmites, too dense to walk through.

EvaCOM: "Soldier just teleported through that ice wall. It's cracked. We can charge through."

Roberto gets a running start and smashes through the ice. His fireteam follows and they engage the Soldiers.

 _The Spartans come to another valley where Covenant battle Soldiers and Crawlers._

Roberto: "Promethean! All sides."

RafaelCOM: "We could push right up the middle, but that'd be rough. Might want to consider flanking them."

Roberto: "Move smart. Fire with a purpose."

The Spartans kill their enemies and move into the Forerunner structure at the end.

Locke: "Area's clear. Move on. Good work everyone."

MimiCOM: "I noticed in the briefing Dr. Halsey lost her left arm. When did that happen?"

Roberto: "Jul did it. No idea when or why."

EvaCOM: "Reckon it wasn't an argument, or he'd have cut off her head instead of her arm."

MimiCOM: "Locke, listen to this."

A transmission appears on their HUDs, marked "intercepted".

EliteCOM: (speaking Sangheili)

MimiCOM: ( _translating_ ) "I never believed 'Mdama had as much control over these Prometheans as he claimed. He claws at whatever advantage presents itself. We will see if this mission bears any fruit or whether it becomes yet another in his long list of failures."

Roberto: "Osiris, proceed to Halsey's position."

Osiris arrives in a circular Forerunner room, with many doors and a small platform near the roof.

Roberto: "Systems analyzed. Looks like there's an override switch near the top of the room."

RafaelCOM: "The door's sealed tight."

EvaCOM: "Forerunner security station. Must be in lockdown."

RafaelCOM: "Any way to lift it?"

Roberto: "The Artemis can analyze Forerunner systems. Might be a way to override this door."

EvaCOM: "This Artemis thing one of your old ONI toys?"

Roberto: "Similar. I convinced Commander Palmer to outfit us with prototypes."

Team moves forward.

MimiCOM: "See anything on the Artemis?"

Team moves even further.

EvaCOM: "Artemis showing anything?"

Roberto climbs up to a floating structure and activates his Artemis scanning system.

Roberto: "Let's see... this should do it."

The room shakes and the floating structures move. A glowing symbol appears and a door on the ground floor opens. The Spartans pass through to a rocky cave.

Roberto: "The door's open."

EvaCOM: "The Artemis did the trick."

MimiCOM: "Roberto, listen to this."

If the player heard the previous Elite's transmission.

MimiCOM: "Another transmission."

Jul 'Mdama: ( _speaking Sangheili_ )

MimiCOM: ( _translating_ ) "They're assaulting the back of the temple. Bring in the Kraken."

An enormous mechanical leg passes over a hole in the cave's wall.

Roberto: "Kraken sighted!"

Jul 'Mdama: ( _speaking Sangheili_ )

MimiCOM: ""Hold position. Buy more time." Jul's getting desperate."

EvaCOM: "How'd you learn to speak Sangheili, Mimi?"

MimiCOM: "When I was a kid, I was stuck on a diplomatic shuttle adrift in deep space for six months. My options were be real bored or spend the time getting smart."

Roberto: "Move up. Linda is just ahead."

The Spartans pass through the cave and arrive at a hill, where Covenant infantry are unsuccessfully trying to break through Promethean forces defending.

RafaelCOM: "Entrance to the temple is on the other side of this battlefield."

The Kraken is nearby, firing down with its turrets while Prometheans in the distance attack it.

Roberto: "Watch out for the Kraken! The Covenant are trying to use it to break the Promethean lines!"

RafaelCOM: "I'd rather not get stuck between them!"

A Sangheili Warrior leads the Covenant infantry

Kitun 'Arach: "Hold your ground! We must not break!"

Osiris kill numerous Covenant and Prometheans and advance up the hill. More Soldiers hold position near a temple entrance. The Kraken rumbles and begins to march away.

MimiCOM: "Kraken is falling back! Forerunner defenses were too much for it!"

With the Kraken gone, Osiris eliminates the remaining Prometheans guarding the temple.

EvaCOM: "Area's clear."

Roberto: "Linda and 'Mdama are somewhere inside that structure. We do this right, we bring our target home and end the Covenant in one move."

as the team move.

MimiCOM: "We know so little about Forerunner civilization. Linda's obsession with them almost makes sense to me."

Team moves more.

EvaCOM: "Should move into the temple. Linda could take flight at any time."

The Spartans enter the temple and head up a hallway to its interior.

EvaCOM: "Must've dealt a blow to 'Mdama's authority when the Prometheans turned on him. Gained a lot of followers styling himself as a Forerunner prophet."

Roberto: "Jul 'Mdama is an opportunist, not a leader. It was only a matter of time before his version of the Covenant started to break."

RafaelCOM: "Well it could stand to break a little faster if you ask me."

Roberto: "We're close to Linda's position."

The Spartans arrive a door leading deeper in. Linda's Debussy music is faintly audible inside.

Roberto approaches the door. It opens, and they see a large circular room, and a Promethean Knight, roaring at Covenant attacking it. The Covenant shoot off its armor and badly damage it.

Roberto: "Knights!"

EvaCOM: "New kind too. Like they reported on Oban."

Roberto: "Concentrate fire on the broken armor."

The Spartans head inside, where there are more Knights and Crawlers as well.

Roberto: "Don't let them through to Halsey. We need her alive."

Team killing the Knights.

EvaCOM: "That glowing point on its back? That's a weakpoint."

The Spartans kill everything and empty the room.

RafaelCOM: "Alright, danger is clear."

Roberto: "We move on Linda and Jul."

MimiCOM: "Linda's just through that door. We should move."

Osiris approaches the exit door.

Osiris assembles at the exit door as it opens to reveal the entrance to Jul's balcony. The four Spartans head down the hallway, weapons at ready.

Cut to bird's-eye-view of the temple balcony. Zealots stand guard and a Phantom holds position nearby it. Jul paces in the center while Linda reads her data pad.

Jul 'Mdama: ( _angrily_ ) "What is the problem?"

Linda: "Hmm, there are several. Would you like to discuss the finer points of casual reconciliation?"

Jul 'Mdama: "More human sarcasm."

Linda: ( _smiles_ ) "So you have learned something from me."

Jul 'Mdama: "You claimed to be able to access—"

Linda: "And I can. However, I did not claim to be able to access it instantaneously."

Osiris heading down the hallway. Eva raises her assault rifle to guard the rear while the others reach cover to prep for attack.

Jul 'Mdama: "The security situation is not clear. There is no time to dither."

Roberto's POV _,_ as he watches Jul circling Linda and the guards around them.

Jul 'Mdama: "You will also accord me the respect befitting of the Didact's Hand."

Linda: "Mmmm, seems your fingers are in open rebellion, Hand."

Jul 'Mdama: "Enough!"

Rafael sneaks forward and raises his scoped-on Lightrifle. He aims it at a Zealot's head.

Rafael: (low) "Hey good lookin'."

Jul 'Mdama: "Resume your work."

Mimi hides behind a barrier and watches a guard to her left.

Mimi: "Eyes on target."

Linda sighs frustratedly and starts backing away.

Linda: "This location does not serve my needs. When she makes another transmission, I must triangulate—"

Jul 'Mdama: "I tire of this, doctor! You have been chasing shadows for weeks to no avail."

Roberto, kneeling, turns his head to Buck and nods. Rafael aims his lightrifle, and the targeted Zealot falls. Eva turns forward and fires her assault rifle, while Roberto dashes to the balcony center, punching away guards and heading straight for 'Mdama.

Mimi jumps up to a Zealot guard and leaps off of his head. She lands behind it and the Elite chases her while she shoots it with her pistol. When he gets close, Mimi flings him off the balcony and the Elite falls to his death.

Mdama pushes Linda away and draws his energy sword.

Jul 'Mdama: "Kill them!"

Roberto, watching Eva fight the guards, turn to face 'Mdama. Linda looks back at Roberto worriedly.

Roberto charges at 'Mdama, then ducks and slides when the Sangheili swings his sword, his thrusters propelling him quickly past it. He gets up and stabs 'Mdama in the chest, stunning the Elite. Locke swings around and jumps on 'Mdama's back. 'Mdama tries to shake him off, but Roberto stabs him in the neck, 'Mdama groaning in pain.

Rafael punching an Elite in the face and Mimi jumping high and shooting down more. Eva surveys the site with her rifle.

Eva: "Clear."

Roberto gets off 'Mdama and pulls out his knife as the Covenant leader falls dead. Roberto steps away and turns to face Linda.

Roberto: "Dr. Linda. Captain Tulio would like a word with you."

Linda: "It took you long enough."


End file.
